


Care, and when to Not

by FoxofSpades



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Multi, The Sign of Three Spoilers, Threesome - F/M/M, s03e02 coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxofSpades/pseuds/FoxofSpades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things Mary Morstan cares about, and some she decides not to. Sherlock is one, and what people will say is the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care, and when to Not

Mary watched Sherlock over John’s shoulder as they shifted around the dance floor, weaving between couples and well-wishers. Her eyes traced his path to the stage, to the floor, weaving around couples, an increasingly dejected dent appearing between his eyebrows.

"Bugger this," she said, thumping John’s back.

"Hm? What?"

"I’m pregnant and this is my wedding," Mary declared. John raised his eyebrows. "Sherlock!"

"Mary, what—" 

Sherlock halted by the door, in the middle of reaching for his coat. Mary dragged John over.

"Sherlock Holmes, you’re John’s best friend and my second best friend next to John, and you’re not leaving this wedding early. Come on, we’ll take turns." 

Sherlock stared in sincere bafflement, and John’s eyebrows scrunched together worriedly. She honestly couldn't care less.

"Come on." She led the way back to the dance floor, smoothing a hand over her dress. "If I can’t not give a damn at my own wedding, I can’t not give a damn anywhere. Oh good, a new song. Husband, oh I do like that, I’m sorry, but this dance is Sherlock’s."

John smirked as Sherlock, now slightly intimidated, moved closer to Mary.

"And you can drop the smirk," Mary said, placing her arm on Sherlock’s shoulder. "You’re dancing with him next." John’s jaw dropped and Sherlock picked up his smirk.

"People will talk," he protested.

"Since when have you ever cared?" Mary countered, and John watched in trepidation as she tugged Sherlock into motion, grinning wickedly. People were definitely going to talk. 

But since when have they ever cared?


End file.
